When It Was You And Me
by BreeZombiee
Summary: Kurt, a Faerie, is kidnapped one night and brought to the castle as an offering to Prince Blaine for his eighteenth birthday. Blaine promises to return Kurt to his family and friends, but will they be able to let go when the time comes? WING FIC, AU.


**I promised myself that I wouldn't write this. I told myself over and over again. And yet, I've spent the last two days in front of my computer murdering Word with my insistant typing. I've never even tried something like this before, so it's probably not my best. But it is my longest oneshot! I really hope that all of you enjoy this, and it is definitely an AU story, and I've taken some leniancy with the characters! Thanks for reading! -Insert Disclaimer-**

* * *

Kurt looked up at the stars; he couldn't remember ever seeing anything so beautiful. The sky was black, and the moon was casting a blue shadow over the meadow where he laid, the grass rising high above him. Any person who saw him lounging in that meadow would believe they were staring at a human. They would be wrong. He was much more than a human. He was a Hummel Faerie. All faeries lived in the land of Latvertia, ruled by the kingdom of Asmia. Kurt had just gotten out of his final class of his final year. Every faerie in Latvertia was required to take six years of training and schooling before they earned their wings.

Hummel faeries were not capable of receiving wings, unlike the others. Kurt often felt dismayed by this, since he was the only Hummel Faerie in the entire land. After his mother hand passed away and his father had met another woman later on, Carole, a Hudson Faerie, Kurt had been so completely lonely. He was currently waiting for his friends so they could all see each other for a party.

Kurt looked over his pale, porcelain skin in worry. He felt as though the moon was washing him out and making him even paler. His blue green gray eyes shined bright in the reflection of the water near the field, and his hair was a chestnut brown, but perfectly into place. The vines around his skin wrapped carefully, small white flowers every so often to add some sort of fashion, unlike the others, who seemed to care less about appearances.

He heard the crunching of leaves and his ears perked in worry before recognizing the footsteps of his step-brother, Finn, Carole's son. Even for a Faerie, he was less than graceful. Finn was a Hudson Faerie, who was very tall and robust. He had short brown hair that Kurt would just love to decorate with vines, but the older male always refused.

Santana, a Lopez Faerie, and Brittany, a Pierce Faerie, both arrived together as they always did. Santana had deeply tanned skin and long, jet black hair that came down in waves. Brittany was tall and slender, with the most beautiful body he had ever seen, for a girl. She had shocking blonde hair and always skipped around, linking pinkies and pulling Santana along.

Kurt looked enviously at her three friends wings as they fluttered in the breeze. He longed for a pair of his own translucent ones, but he knew that it was impossible. The gene never made it to him after his mother passed, and any future Hummel Faeries wouldn't receive them. He shook his head as his friends slowly started to show up.

Mercedes ran hurriedly up the hill next, oblivious to her new wings for transportation. She was a darker skinned Jones Faerie with curves that suited her so damn well. She was Kurt's best friend. She was running next to Tina, a Cohen-Chang Faerie with long black hair with blue highlights who was holding hands with her boyfriend, Mike, a Chang Faerie.

Noah was the last to arrive at a leisurely pace, his black wings fluttering behind him. He was a Puckerman Faerie, and surprisingly, another one of Kurt's good friends. He liked to consider Kurt his 'boy' and took care of him.

"Congratulations!" Kurt finally spoke when all of them were sitting in the meadow. Artie, an Abrams Faerie was still at home, nursing a broken leg, while Quinn, a Fabray Faerie was taking care of her recent child with Sam, and Evans Faerie, and her friend Rachel, a Berry and Nurse Faerie was helping to care for her daughter.

All of his friends seemed cautious to speak around him. He realized that they were trying not to make him feel bad because of the fact that he couldn't receive his own wings. He had prepared himself for this, though. He was proud of his friends and he sighed, letting his annoyance show. "Guys, come on! Celebrate, because we're finished! I'm happy for you!"

Noah was the first to break the silence. "They suck, I feel like a chick."

The words seemed to break the awkward silence, as well as start an all-out war between the two genders. Kurt backed out, wary of his disadvantage in the argument. Brittany was the first to back out and join him, never one for confrontation, and taking a seat next to him. "You smell like lavender." She commented absently, and Kurt found himself loving the girl even more.

He let the comment settle for a few minutes before turning towards his friend and smiling as they watched fireflies flutter around their heads. "Thank you." He smiled sweetly.

"I like lavender."

Kurt grinned at her, pulling her into a warm embrace. "Me too."

The two smiled as the battle continued in front of them. The silence between the two was comforting. He felt as though he and Britt were on their own level of understanding. Sometimes she acted a little slow to the update, but around him, she was just herself. Carefree and not worrisome of what people might think of her.

"Let's go to Alderon Lake!" Mercedes suggested happily, excitement flowing from her like waves. Kurt hadn't even realized that the fight was over. Brittany agreed immediately, followed by Santana and the others, almost as if one would go if the other was going.

He smiled happily to himself as they set off, before the smile faltered when they all flew off with their wings, off quickly towards the lake as Kurt stared. He knew that they didn't mean it. The feeling was new and they were all Faeries, full of excitement and happiness to have the newfound wings. Kurt slowly made his way through the forest alone, on his way to catch up with them.

Suddenly he was grabbed, two hands over his mouth. He tried to scream and struggle, but the one who had grabbed him was too strong, and soon his eyes were falling shut and he didn't know what was happening before he was surrounded by darkness.

* * *

Kurt awoke in a small chamber, cold, damp, and gray. He shivered, staring down at the metal around his ankle, connected by chains to the floor, where it was cemented in. He looked around worriedly. He had never seen a place like this before. He knocked his hands on the floor to no avail except to watch as red liquid streamed from his knuckles. It was as if the room was made of rock. He wanted to scream and cry, find his friends or his father.

Kurt reminded himself to stay calm and assess the situation before going into panic mode. He broke everything down, even the things he had already taken in when he first came to. He was in a cement room, with a damp floor and cracks in the walls. There was a steel door that locked from the outside, as well as a barred window. There was grass, confirming that he was underground. The metal of the cuff burned his ankle and the rest of his skin when he tried to pull at it.

The Faerie took in a calming breath. He must have been knocked out for a while, because the light outside told him it was about noon. He was jolted by a guard pulling at his arm; he hadn't even noticed his entrance. "Come." The large man growled after undoing the cuff on his ankle and pulling him by his forearm.

Kurt followed up the stairs to notice they were in a castle of sorts. He bit at his dried lips and followed the terrifying looking male into a large room. "Take them off." The Faerie looked up at the guard in shock. The guard just growled and pulled out a knife, slicing through the vines and his skin, causing him to scream in agony. A few minutes later, a tan male with wild black curls burst through the room, freezing in shock.

Blaine had never seen such a beautiful creature before, but the image was distorted with broken vines and blood and bruises all over his pale skin. The creature kept his eyes down as it screamed under his guard's relentless slicing and chopping of his skin.

"Karofsky!" the male finally shouted.

The guard stopped almost immediately and turned to the male, bowing. "Prince Anderson."

"What are you doing to him?" Blaine cried, trying to keep his voice calm.

"Preparing him for you." Karofsky smirked. "We all thought that a Faerie would be a wonderful present. 'Course didn't know this one didn't have wings. Must be one of those rare Hummel Faeries." He smirked. "Worth a fortune if you kill it."

A small squeak was heard and Blaine looked to see the Faerie shivering in fear, its thin arms wrapped around itself. If Blaine hadn't been watching, he wouldn't have noticed the green vines slowly fading and withering on his skin, slowly disappearing. "I can take it from here." Blaine spoke.

Karofsky bowed with a grin before making his way out. Blaine locked the door after the male and turned back to the wounded male in his bedroom. He took a step towards the injured Faerie, who quickly took two steps back. Blaine took in the pale skin and cuts. The vines were now completely long, leaving a beautifully naked porcelain figure. The pale skin was sliced and bleeding in several places. Even though Blaine was gay, he couldn't take the time to admire the males naked form, more worried of the wounds. He took another step forward and the Faerie froze up when it's back met the wall.

"I won't hurt you." The prince spoke calmly and quietly.

The Faerie stood in silence before looking up and greeting Blaine with the most gorgeous and tearful blue green gray eyes he had ever seen. His arms were still trembling around him.

"My name is Blaine."

The Faerie didn't respond, but didn't back away either, so Blaine took it as a sign to continue. "Can I help your wounds?"

The Faerie nodded slowly and took a few steps towards Blaine. The prince was intoxicated by the scent of lavender and earth. He grabbed his first aid kit and let the Faerie sit on his bed before beginning to work on the gashes. When he met his ankle he bit at his lip, looking at the circular burn. Faeries were burnt by metal.

"Why am I here?"

Blaine was shocked to hear such a musical voice come from the creature that he was floored for a moment. "I suppose they wanted to give you to me as a gift for my eighteenth birthday next month."

The Faerie's lip trembled. "Can't I just go home?"

Blaine looked up at the male with saddened eyes. He wished for nothing more than to allow the male to return to where he was from. "I'm afraid I can't do that. But once I turn eighteen I will escort you home myself. I promise."

The Faerie smiled then, and Blaine had never seen anything so beautiful before in his life. "What's your name?"

"Kurt." The boy whispered shyly, kicking his feet and Blaine stood to fetch a pair of pants and a shirt, letting the male dress himself before sitting next to him.

"I'm sorry this happened to you Kurt."

"It's not your fault." He whispered softly.

"I won't let anything happen to you. I'll make them think that I'm using you as my slave, alright?"

Kurt looked up at him. "Don't you have servants?"

Blaine bit his lip. "A sex slave, Kurt."

The small boys eyes widened and he tensed up.

"I promise I won't do something like that to you!" Blaine spoke quickly at the reaction. It seemed to calm the boy down and he nodded.

"How about you rest up and we'll settle things in the morning?"

Kurt nodded as Blaine let him climb under the blankets.

The small Faerie cried himself to sleep that night.

* * *

Blaine was started to feel bad. Kurt had been with them for a week, and every night he caught the small boy crying his eyes out until he fell asleep. He wanted nothing more than to let him go back to his family, but he couldn't do that until he was legal. He was currently walking with his friends, Wes and David, looking for said Faerie. His two friends had listened open mindedly to his story and were about as supportive of Kurt's torture as Blaine was. He ran across one of the maids, Emma Pillsbury, and smiled at her kindly. "Emma, have you seen Kurt."

Emma smiled at the prince, giving a small curtsy. She had grown rather fond of Blaine's new 'pet'. "Last I saw him he was heading towards the gardens." She smiled.

Blaine thanked her and the three set off towards the garden. He had given specific instructions that no one harm his 'toy', which everyone so clearly followed. He froze when he reached the gardens. The once overgrown bushes and grass were trimmed and shaped into different objects, vines hanging around the bare trees and multiple colored flowers were blooming all around. The aroma was wonderful, and a small rock water fall was in the center, the fountain working for the first time in years.

Blaine looked around. "Kurt?" he called out.

He most certainly did not scream when Kurt jumped down from one of the larger trees in front of him. "Yes, Master?" he asked calmly, a habit he had taken on whenever a few of the guards happened to be by. Kurt immediately brightened when he saw Wes and David. He often spent time helping Wes in the kitchen or David in the library while Blaine was working on different things. "Hello!" he chirped kindly. Blaine almost believed that this was a different boy then the one crying himself to sleep in his bed.

"Seems a little cheerful, eh, Prince Anderson?" Azimio, Karofsky's second in command.

"Not all of us treat our slaves like dirt, sir." Blaine responded.

Karofsky chuckled from Azimio's side. "I'd be ramming into that filthy creature every night."

Blaine frowned as he watched Kurt's head fall in submission, unable to fight back in fear of showing ignorance towards the prince.

"What I do with him is none of your business, you two, get back to word."

The guards sighed before taking off, Kurt still staring at the ground.

"Don't listen to them." Blaine spoke, placing a hand on his shoulder, noticing for the first time the vines on his arms were slowly returning.

"You're a very good man, Blaine Anderson." Kurt spoke quietly, a small smile on his lips.

Blaine smiled before hearing the noon bells chiming, reminding him why he was searching. "Kurt, could you maybe work with Wes today in the kitchen? I don't like you alone with guards like those two. And I'll be busy for the night."

Kurt nodded. "Of course." He perked up, looking at Wes. "Can we make cookies again!" he asked cheerfully to the older male.

"Of course we can!" Wes chuckled, taking Kurt's arm as the two made their way towards the castles kitchen.

"You love him." David spoke once the two turned a corner.

"I do no such thing!" Blaine sputtered.

"I can see the way you look at him, Blaine. You're in love with him."

Blaine sighed softly. "It does not matter. I promised to set him free on my eighteenth. He should have never been forced away from this in the first place. His friends must be absolutely insane with worry."

David sighed softly, patting his friend on the shoulder. "It'll work out." He smiled before making his way back to the library.

Blaine sighed, looking back to the garden and feeling an ache in his chest at the thought of how quickly the next three weeks could fly by.

* * *

"Kurt wait!"

A large crashing noise is what caused Blaine to hurry his way to the kitchen, where he was originally walking at a leisurely pace. He pushed open the doors to see flour everywhere. On the counters and floors and all over both Kurt and Wes. He couldn't help but laugh, and Kurt immediately perked up at his voice. "Blaine!" he chirped happily, bounding towards the male after grabbing a plate of perfect looking sugar cookies. "Look!"

Blaine looked down at the plate and smiled, snatching one up and taking a bite. "These are great!" he smiled. He looked over at Wes, who was actually grinning for once instead of glaring in anger over the trashed kitchen. It seemed as though Kurt was having a great effect on everyone in the castle. Even his parents had grown to love the little spitfire.

Kurt smiled and giggled, actually _giggled_ at him, and Blaine used all of his self-control not to just attack the kid then and there. It was so easy to believe that Kurt was human, and not a creature that had been captured. His translucent glow, and the way vines slowly grew around his body was one of the only giveaways. His communication with flowers seemed to be another giveaway. Blaine glanced down at the males bare feet and chuckled. Yeah, that too.

Blaine reached out and wiped off a streak of batter, leaving a clear spot of skin white and glittering. He sucked in his breath as he looked at the small, sparkling expanse of skin. Everything about Kurt seemed to amaze him. Stories of his friends and the different kinds of Faeries. The land he came from and the classes that Kurt had taken with everyone else. He remembered learning that Kurt hadn't been able to receive wings for a while, his mother being the last of the Hummel Faeries to have hers before she passed away.

He learned that Kurt was still a tiny bit jealous of his step-brother, because his father was so proud of his wings and how strong they were. He knew that they were one thing Kurt had always dreamed to have. He had contemplated this for a long time before taking Kurt's hand and shooting Wes a thankful gaze before bringing him back to their room. And wow, when had it become _their_ room?

Blaine glanced at the inking kit and needles that David had left him. Kurt sat down and looked up at Blaine in confusion.

"Do you trust me?"

"Of course I trust you." Kurt answered immediately.

Blaine smiled before having Kurt sit backwards on a chair and lean over it. "I did some research." Blaine spoke, cleaning at the needles.

"Do tell."

"I know why it hurts for you to make vines on your body. And I know why you can't do certain things like the Faeries can. I spent a week researching all of this, travelling, which is why I haven't been here lately."

Kurt hissed as the sharp, inked needle met his first layer of skin and Blaine began to make a pattern in silence on the males back. They sat in silence for almost half an hour, Blaine just inking Kurt's skin before the brunette finally spoke.

"How is that?" Kurt asked through gritted teeth.

"You're special Kurt, different. Hummel's like you are rare. After your mother died during childbirth, it was surprising that you were able to survive, considering most cases ended in death."

Kurt shivered a tiny bit as the needle traveled down his spine. There was more long silences before Kurt opened his lips, as if he had to take in all the information and deal with the pain.

"So what did you find out, Blaine?" he whispered softly.

"You're not a Faerie, Kurt. You were never meant to have their wings."

The boy snapped his head up as Blaine placed the needle to the side.

"Is this some sick joke! I _deserve_ them, Blaine!" he hissed.

Blaine just stood up calmly, grabbing the large male and placing it behind the stubborn male, arms crossed and still trying to get over the tingling pain on his back, walking out to the balcony, Blaine following with the mirror.

"You're special, Kurt."

"What?" Kurt asked before pausing and glancing at the reflection in the mirror of his pale black. They were etched along his entire back. Silver and white feathered wings, looking as though they could really ruffle in the wind. He glanced up at the other male and gasped as he stalked towards him, hands out.

"You don't need Faerie wings to fly." He spoke before pushing Kurt, causing the other male to fall off the three story balcony.

Kurt screamed as he fell before the same pair of inked on wings that Blaine had created burst from between his shoulder blades, fluttering in the wind and stopping him from falling to his doom.

Blaine stared down from the balcony.

"You're an Angel." He whispered.

* * *

Kurt stared at the forest in front of him. If he walked just through that opening, he would be free, home. But he would be leaving Blaine, the one who figured out who he really was and brought his wings out. As if on cue, those wings ruffled in the wind, causing him to smile and turn to face Blaine. "Thank you." He whispered softly.

Blaine looked up with sad eyes. He didn't want Kurt to leave him now, not many people did. But he had made the boy a promise, and he intended to keep it. "You're welcome, Kurt."

The angel smiled at the prince before giving him a chaste kiss on the lips, stepping back and towards the opening between the willow trees. He glanced back with a small smile. "Blaine?"

The prince looked up at his name, smiling at him hopefully. "Yes?"

"Happy Birthday." Kurt whispered before disappearing into the forest.

Blaine sighed softly and made his way back to the castle, trying not the think of the longing in his heart to return to the boy.

* * *

It had been almost three months since Kurt had left his life. He didn't know how he had been able to stand it. Things were no longer the same. Blaine just didn't feel happy anymore. Sure, he hung out with his friends, and entertained himself around the castle. He had removed the dungeons and fired the guards who had kidnapped Kurt. His first law on his eighteenth birthday was that no creature was to be harmed.

But it wasn't enough to ease the breaking of his heart. Everything just hurt him so much. He stared out his bedroom window at the rain pattering down from the dark gray sky. Seeming to reflect with how he was feeling at the moment. He heard a knocking at his door and slowly made his way over, opening the large brown structures and gasped.

Kurt beamed at the other male when he saw his look before lunging forward and connecting their lips, his wings fluttering behind him. "I missed you so much." He whispered.

Blaine wrapped his arms around the boy in shock, kissing back. "Kurt! What…what are you doing here!"

"I tried! I tried so hard to forget about you. I tried to fit in with everyone else. But once you showed me who I really was, I just, I couldn't make myself fit into the picture. I didn't belong. And I found myself missing you. Every day was miserable without you giving me a sense of belonging. And….I just realized that…." Kurt looked up at him, smiling widely. "I love you, Blaine Anderson."

Blaine grinned down, pulling him close to his chest. It was as if all the pain of the last months had slowly faded away. "I love you too, Kurt Hummel." He whispered before they were kissing once more, desperate and heated and fully of lust and want and _need._

Soon Kurt was lying back on the bed, wings retracted back between his shoulder blades as Blaine kissed down his shining porcelain skin, leaving beautiful red marks, claiming him as his own. The angel made such wonderful noises that it was almost impossible to resist.

The toga like clock slipped off easily, revealing the naked skin he had first laid his eyes on so many months ago. All his for the taking. To touch and feel and _taste._ Blaine's fingers traveled through Kurt's hair, down his sides, his fingers slicked with his saliva before one was slowly making its way inside of the angel's entrance, causing Kurt to shiver and moan so sweetly.

Blaine took his free hand and tangled it with Kurt's, their fingers interlocking as he stretched the boy out carefully and slowly, so full of love and lust. Slowly, one finger became two, then two became three, and Kurt was mewling and whimpering, tears of want clinging to his eyelashes as he begged.

"Please Blaine, please."

Blaine obliged, removing his clothing and pushing himself slowly into Kurt, both boys gasping at the wonderful feeling as Kurt clutching at Blaine's strong shoulders, tracing over a long forgotten scar on his collarbone before kissing at his neck, humming around the skin.

Blaine shivered and whimpered as his thrusts turned faster and harder, full of love and passion and that desire that was the fuel behind everything. "Four months…..you can…never…leave me…again…" Blaine whimpered between thrusts, groaning at the tight heat caressing his member.

"Never….never again…I love you Blaine, I love you." Kurt cried.

One, two, three strokes and the boys were releasing with such wonderful noises, white flashing behind their eyelids as the two collapsed into a heap, wrapped around each other as close as they could get.

* * *

Kurt smiled happily as he sniffed the lavender flowers in his hands, walking down the green grass in the garden, his wings fluttering behind him happily in the warm summer breeze. The sun was warm and animals were out to play. He smiled across the forest, seeing the newly added castle for the Faeries, and knowing that they would be safe from now on.

He glanced up, looking down the aisle in front of him to see his friends on one side, Mercedes openly weeping as she held her flowers and his father smiling next to his wife as if this was the happiest day of his life. David and Wes were grinning, their fingers interlocked with each other, smiling at him as he made careful steps down the aisle.

He looked up then, catching Blaine's wide grin as he stood at the altar, waiting for him to made those final steps to him and seal the rest of their lives. He controlled himself from running into his arms as he reached his spot across from Blaine, handing Brittany his flowers before turning back to Blaine.

The love in his eyes was the same look that hadn't faded in the ten years that they had been together. And now, twenty seven years old, getting married to the boy he loved, he couldn't be happier. He could hardly register repeating the vows as Blaine held onto his hands, staring into the eyes of his angel.

He smiled up, hearing two words leave Blaine's lips and he blushed brightly, the warm breeze ruffling Blaine's curls before it was his turn. He looked into Blaine's warm, hazel pools, staring into the rest of his life. He smiled happily before nodding his head.

"I do." He whispered softly.

Their lips connected, and it was nothing short of _magic._


End file.
